


Stay for me

by 五里霧中 (bushibenren)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bart Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Omega Tim Drake, Pack Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/%E4%BA%94%E9%87%8C%E9%9C%A7%E4%B8%AD
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake
Kudos: 15





	Stay for me

“我的天呐。”Bart凑得很近，鼻尖几乎贴上了Tim后颈的腺体。Tim很耐心地看着Bart在他的身边打转，像小仓鼠一样嗅来嗅去，然后有一点大惊小怪地得出结论：“我的天呐，Tim。你要发情了。”

Bart说这话的时候很紧张地握着Tim的手臂，好像如果他松手下一秒钟Tim就会像被猫咪尾巴扫到地上的玻璃杯那样碎掉。Tim已经逐渐习惯了用十二分的耐心面对Bart，而且说实话他现在很困，所以他只是点点头。

“那我们还在等什么？”Bart的语气有点兴奋过头了，他看着Tim有点困惑有点困的表情，以一种令人费解地快乐地继续了下去，“我们现在不是应该换上超级柔软超级好摸的毛绒睡衣然后在一大堆枕头里抱抱吗？我早就想试试这个了。”

Tim眨了眨眼，下一秒钟重新出现在他面前的Bart甚至已经换好了睡衣，甚至怀里还抱着枕头。Bart兴高采烈地宣布，“我准备好了！”

“不，Bart，不会有一大堆枕头，也不会有抱抱。”Tim看着Bart像一颗迅速枯萎的向日葵那样暗淡下来，试图把这一切解释明白，“而且我，呃，现在马上要回哥谭去了。”

是的，虽然发情期比预料之中到来的早了一点，但他会顺利回到哥谭（Dick说今天他刚好有空送他回去，这很好，他们有段时间没见面了），吃一大把药，然后一个人缩在被子里一边神志不清的抱怨全世界一边度过又一个发情期，一周以后他就又是一个崭新完好的罗宾了。但Bart显然不同意他的观点。

“你现在甚至还穿着紧身衣！老天啊，这叫什么发情期啊？”Bart捏着Tim身上披风的一角，活像生平第一次发现这件事，把发情期三个字说得像野外露营，“而且我绝对不会允许现在的你飞回蝙蝠洞里度过发情期的。兄弟守则的某条肯定这么写着，别反驳我，反正你也没读过。”

“Bart。我不会飞。而且我也不住在蝙蝠洞里。”Tim有点疲倦地打了个哈欠，Bart立刻以此作为主题发表演讲，Tim只听清楚了几个单词，虽然他觉得Bart可能也没想让他听明白。而发情期的靠近让Tim越来越头晕了，Bart说的毛绒睡衣、枕头和很多很多抱抱看起来也越来越、越来越有吸引力。

“……不要有太多枕头。”Tim最后说。  
“好耶！”Bart说。

Tim早就应该明白，Bart就是Bart，当他真正想做什么事的时候没有人能阻止他，Tim不能，可能蝙蝠侠都不能。

然后，也正因为Bart就是Bart，他们最后还是在泰坦塔会客室的正中心被枕头淹没了。Bart搭出来的巢一言以蔽之就是有点丑，可能还有什么地方不太符合物理学定律，显然是第一次操作，技术不很熟练。而Tim被埋在柔软的枕头里几乎只勉强露出了脸，一瞬间成为埃及公主，而Bart很满意地欣赏自己的速成枕头堡垒，直到看到枕头墙壁的缝隙之间艰难地伸出两只胳膊，当然，裹在超级柔软超级好摸的毛绒睡衣里。

“睡衣，枕头，还有抱抱。”Tim尽量不很期待地说。  
“我可能快要哭了。”Bart这么宣布道，然后快乐地扑了过去，亲自毁掉了刚刚竣工的城堡，柔软的枕头落在他身上，而Bart紧紧抱住了Tim。然后又放松了一点。

“我想我要稍微睡一觉。”Tim闭着眼睛说道，他环抱着Bart，也感觉到Bart的手臂牢牢地环在他背后。“当然啦，你早就应该这么做了。我保证谁都不会吵醒你的，就算是蝙蝠侠来，呃……我到时候可以去找Conner帮忙吗？拜托了？不是因为我不爱你，也不是因为我害怕蝙蝠侠。真的。就只是……”

“嗯嗯。”Tim三心二意地应答Bart的喋喋不休，他感觉到Bart的头发蹭在他的脸上，令人安心的信息素环绕着他，而他闭眼睡去。


End file.
